Cassiopeia Town
Cassiopeia Town is the town which is situated between Route 4X and Katana Cave. Despite what the Aroma Region map seems to indicate, it is not connected to Route 5X. Additionally, while the Aroma region's map also identifies this location as Cassiopeia City instead of Cassiopeia Town, the save menu, area entrance text, as well as several NPCs within the town confirm that it is considered a town and not a city. Walkthrough While investigating the town and speaking to its inhabitants, the player is sure to learn that the next gym has a certain class of trainers within that the player should not attempt to provoke. They should also learn that there is a secret entrance into the gym from Katana Cave, which therefore makes this a reasonable point of interest to explore seeing as there are no other ways out of the town. After the player makes it to the gym they will be required to complete a few puzzles in order to avoid contact with the overpowered Ninja Guardians (a more comprehensive guide is outlined in the gym section below) in order to reach Leader Enelle. Once Enelle has been defeated and the player has now been given the ability to use Wormhole outside of battle, they will be able to return to Katana Cave and use Wormhole to reach Herculis Town. Obtainable Items |quickball|}} |timerball|}} |groundgem|}} |psychicgem|}} |- |rarecandy|}} |} Obtainable Pokémon |} Cassiopeia Gym Poison-type Gym TIP: Make sure to have a Pokémon or item capable of using before even considering entering the Cassiopeia Gym. The gimmick of this gym is that the front entrance of the gym is guarded by Ninja Guardians with severely overpowered teams of level 120 Pokémon. While it is possible to defeat these trainers by battling them, it is within the player's best interest to go about doing this the intended way, which is to access a secret entrance into the gym from Katana Cave. TIP: The player may want to save frequently after making progress in this gym in order to avoid coming into contact with the overpowered Ninja Guardians and needing to restart or lose money as a result. After entering the gym through the back-door in Katana Cave, go through the upper door. In the next room the player will encounter two different trainers, one of which is another Ninja Guardian (facing right), while the other is a weaker Ninja Guard (facing downward). The trick here is to use the Ninja Guard to block the Ninja Guardian's line of sight by luring him down one tile with a battle. This will put him in front of the Ninja Guardian, and the player will be able to walk around to the next room. Note that in the event that the player needs to leave the gym to heal, they will need to repeat this entire procedure to get to the next room. For the next room the player will need to head to the right or else they will be seen by another Ninja Guardian. Then, climb up the wall using Rock Climb and run directly to the left, colliding with the wall in the process. The player will then jump across this gap to reach the other side, avoiding the Ninja Guardian in the process. From here the player can easily head down the other side of the wall before heading up to the next room. The next puzzle can be very deceptive at a first glance. The pathway to where Leader Enelle awaits the player appears to be impassable since there is no way to get around the Ninja Guardians that are both facing toward the center pathway. However, if the player walks around to the left or right and then interacts with the Guardians from behind them they will be able to switch their overpowered Pokémon for three weaker Pokémon, changing them from a Ninja Guardian to a Ninja Guard in the process. The player can then walk straight ahead, battle either or both of the Ninja Guards, and then continue straight ahead to face Enelle. TIP: When leaving the gym after defeating Enelle, beware that while some trainers that have not been battled by the player will not battle him/her as they make their exit, there are some that will do this without hesitation. However, the two Ninja Guardians standing directly outside of the gym's main entrance will not battle the player once Enelle has been defeated. 'Gym Trainers' ''Ninja Guardians'' ''Ninja Guards'' |56}} |57}} |56}} |56}} |57}} |56}} |56}} |57}} |56}} 'Gym Leader Enelle' Items: Full Restore x2 Category:Town Category:Location Category:Aroma Category:Gym